1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic particle, electrophoretic particle dispersion liquid, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic type display medium has been investigated as a display having an image maintaining property (so-called a memory property). In the present display system, display is performed by alternately moving electrophoretic particles to a visible surface and a back surface in a cell (having a configuration in which two electrode substrates are overlapped to each other and electrophoretic materials are enclosed therebetween with a dispersion medium) by creating an electric field, using electrophoretic particles charged in liquid (electrophoretic particles).